bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyousuke Arasaki
This article is for the anime version of Kyousuke Arasaki. For their manga counterpart, see Kyousuke Arasaki (Manga). Kyousuke Arasaki (Japanese: 荒崎 キョウスケ / 荒崎 '恭介, ''Arasaki Kyousuke) is the main antagonist of Crash B-Daman. He wields the Revolver-Type B-Daman Omega Bahamut and a Rush-Type variant named Alpha Bahamut, both of which able to combine, forming the unstoppable Ultimate Bahamut. Appearance Kyousuke is a tall and slender-built man. He has wild-looking turquoise blue hair and cat-like orange eyes which has sharp pupils. When he was younger, Kyousuke used to have livelier eyes but had since narrowed down to its current sinister state In the anime; Kyousuke wears a red long-sleeved leather jacket with orange collar and a yellow shirt, the bottom of which is torn off. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, pants with torn-off ankle bottom; and a shoes of the same dark blue color. He also wears a lot of accessories which includes a small pair of round green earrings, diamond-shaped necklace with the same round green gem, light brown choker which are the same color as his belt and holsters; and five red belts with gold buckles around each of his ankles. However, the most notable part of Kyousuke's clothing are the bandages that he wears around his head. It is a memento from his beloved father whose memory he buried as he embraced the idea of worldwide conquest. While performing his work outside of the Saionji Building, Kyousuke is often seen with a lapel which he uses to command Saionji's troops. Personality Kyousuke is a powerful adversary known for his maniacal laughter, temperamental egotism; intimidating and terrifying voice. All of these along with his lethal dual-wielding abilities is what makes up this unique kind of villain in the B-Daman series. Another notable trait about Kyousuke is his bloodlust. Although not as perversely psychotic in the manga; he still takes pleasure in the idea of killing B-Ders or seeing them die. This was first exhibited in Episode 33 when he maniacally laughed at the idea of the eight finalists in the World Crash Grand Prix killing each other. His bloodlust was shown to the fullest extent in the last three episodes of the anime series when he was mercilessly gunning down the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Ultimately, he is responsible one way or another for the deaths of all the characters that have died in the present time of the series. Before all of that, however, Kyousuke is a loving son to his father. After the death of his father, Kyousuke was driven to the edge of madness and became a nihilist whose bent on conquering the world or destroying it otherwise. His doomsday obsession, or what he calls as his "dream," was so deep that he would not hesitate to eliminate not only Hitto and his friends but even the Saionji family. Kyousuke is also shown to be very good with deception. He can smooth talk just about anyone into trusting him just like what he did with the Saionji family and the group of investors for the Saionji Konzern's doomsday weapon. Even so, as Kyousuke's father bidded him never to trust anyone; Kyousuke never saw any person as a valuable asset. Everyone who served him is merely a disposable pawn in the same way like Saionji Konzern treated his late father. This is very evident when Kyousuke ordered Ikki Kida to be executed for having outlived his usefulness and trapmaster Sabu Nishijima to die in the Saionji Building. Throughout the series, it was heavily implied that Kyousuke is also horribly jealous of Hitto. Aside from making use of Dr. Tamaga's genius, this jealousy is the core reason why Kyousuke had Hitto's father kidnapped and imprisoned. Just like Hitto; Kyousuke also has a genius scientist for a father but unlike the latter, the former's father is still alive. The tip of the iceberg in this parallelism was made most apparent in the finale of the series when Kyousuke remarked that Hitto is very lucky to still have a father, and this father is one who never wanted his son to take the path of vengeance. Background Kyousuke Arasaki is the personal secretary of Kurando Saionji, the President and CEO of Saionji Konzern.He is also tasked with strategizing and commanding the troops of the company. Besides that, he is also in charge with ordering and/or carrying out executions as alluded in the final moments of both Ikki Kida and Tsuyoshi Kuroiwa who both committed suicide instead. Crash B-Daman The World Crash Grand Prix Kyousuke made his debut in Episode 32 and had appeared nearly in every episode ever since. Kyousuke is first seen walking from the shadows during a company meeting with an investor named Kinryu. He silences Agent Number Seven who tried to strategize against the President's wishes. Kurando Saionji then introduces Kyousuke as his personal secretary to Kinryu. When Kodoh tried to eavesdrop on them, Kyousuke rushes to the balcony to apprehend the spy but Kodoh got away quickly. Kyousuke is seen watching the live coverage of the World Crash Grand Prix for the rest of the episode. Kyousuke continues to watch the live coverage of the World Crash GP in episode 33. He receives orders from Kurando to detain the strong B-Ders in the competition. He then orders Agent Number Eight to have the command carried out by the Black Tigers. At the end of the Episode, he comments and laughs maniacally at the idea of the Eight Finalists killing each other in battle. In Episode 34, the company meeting with Kinryu is already over. The two secret agents Seven and Eight doubted the idea of the President to let the Final Eight kill each other; causing Kyousuke to yell at them because he knew that the strong ones will never be loyal to them. He comments on how Kodoh is much of an eyesore to the company and he is the one that should be eliminated first. Kyousuke proposes that he make use of Hitto as the live bait to coerce the boy's father into doing Saionji's bidding. In Episode 35, Kyousuke is seen with a few soldiers from the elite unit in the meeting room. Kyousuke is leisurely watching the World Crash GP with a black cat in his lap. Kyousuke does not make an appearance in Episodes 36 and 37. Hell Island In Episode 38, Kyousuke arrives via Helicopter atop a building in Daiba. He personally takes the captive Professor Tamaga to see Professor Trigger. Kyousuke tries to persuade Professor Tamaga into creating war weapons as well but when the man stubbornly refused, he ordered the man to be detained within Hell Island. At the end of Episode 39, Kyousuke witnesses Professor Trigger completing a powerful custom B-Daman which the old man self-praised. Kyousuke confirms the idea to which he smiles sinisterly. In Episode 40, Kyousuke got infuriated with Ikki Kida's slow pacing with regards to eliminating Hitto and his allies. He orders Professor Trigger to use the prototype War Weapon. The success of the first fire of the weapon had him laughing maniacally. He orders the professor to fire the second shot to eliminate the B-Ders and the villagers. When the prototype weapon failed to rid of the target and had instead hit the Black Tiger unit; Kyousuke got infuriated even further to which he grabbed the Professor by the shirt. The professor then bestows him what he dubbed as the most powerful B-Daman in history, the Omega Bahamut. After wondering about Bahamut's power, he orders the Scorpion Unit to deliver the first War Weapon to Daiba. At the end of the episode, Kyousuke witnesses the victory of the East Villagers and the B-Ders. He curses Ikki Kida's failure to conquer Hell Island. Kyousuke takes it upon himself to personally eliminate Hitto and friends. After Number Seven confirms that the preparations for Daiba has been completed; Kyousuke orders Professor Tamaga's transfer to a prison in Daiba. After that, he found no more use for the fortress and the secret factory of Hell Island. He orders his men to have the factory demolished. When Hitto and friends arrive to the fortress to try and save Professor Tamaga; what they see is Kyousuke standing at the edge of the cliff taunting them and telling them about the professor and the war weapons being transferred to Daiba. When Hitto and friends disbelieved him, he attacks them with Omega Bahamut as the weapon's first victims. He then transforms Omega Bahamut into Ultimate Bahamut for the first time; destroying part of the rock which Hitto and friends are standing on. Satisfied with the devastating output of the Ultimate Bahamut, he praises it and laughs maniacally. Kyousuke is with Kurando Saionji at the beginning of the transitional Episode 41. Therein, he is reporting to the president about the current status of the war weapon's development. A bit later on, Kyousuke impedes the company's number one eyesore, Kodoh Kuraki. He had a brief stand-off against Kodoh in order buy time for the Scorpion Unit to successfully finish the preparations for the war weapons to Kinryu. When Hitto and friends arrived to back-up Kodoh, Kyousuke runs off. He calls the President by phone to inform him about Hitto and friends taking action against the war weapons. World Crash Cup Finals In Episode 41, Kyousuke reports to Kurando that War Weapon number 1 had unexpectedly sunk. He also suggested advertisement ideas for the War Weapons for the investors. Kyousuke reappears at the end Episode 42 with Agent Number Seven. The two witnessed the fireworks from the wedding venue of JBA's Chairman's daughter. Kyousuke tells Number Seven that he didn't mind DJ Baku's failure because the tournament is being held over there and it will be sheer entertainment for them. At the beginning of Episode 43, Kyousuke is with Kurando and Aoi. Kyousuke informs the president that the preparations to disrupt the tournament has been completed. When Aoi grabbed attention and wanted a piece of the action; Kurando orders Kyousuke to accompany the impatient boy to participate in the World Crash Cup Finals. In the Tournament venue, Kyousuke stopped Aoi from taking his Omega Bahamut. Kyousuke then orders Sabu Nishijima to do what it takes to ensure Aoi's victory in order to satisfy the impatient boy. Kyousuke appears again midway the episode, personally commanding the Scorpion Unit to begin the raid on the amusement park. Kyousuke arrives by plane as a deus ex machina to Aoi whose in the brink of death in the rollercoaster challenge. After briefly scolding Aoi, Kyousuke attacks Hitto with Omega Bahamut. Hitto survives the attack and hangs by a rail in the rollercoaster. To end the boy's struggle, Kyousuke introduces Alpha Bahamut and uses it to hit the rail which Hitto is holding on. Hitto survives again, clinging to the broken rail, Kyousuke gets infuriated and shoots Alpha and Omega Bahamut altogether. Hitto uses the Satellite Launcher to stop Kyousuke's attack. Kyousuke grabs Aoi and the two clung to the rope ladder of the helicopter, setting off back to Saionji Headquarters. The Final Stand In Episode 44, Kyousuke is in the Saionji Headquarters witnessing Hitto and friends dropping out of the World Crash Cup Finals. Knowing that Hitto and friends are out to stop Saionji Konzern from carrying out their plans; Kyousuke ordered Number Seven to carry out the command to eliminate the kids from reaching the Saionji Headquarters. Kyousuke, however, has two problems at that time - The impatient Aoi begged again for a piece of the action and making matters worse is Teruma who successfully infiltrated the Saionji Building following his false allegiance in the Hell Island. Kyousuke witnesses Teruma insulting Aoi for the boy's loss in the World Crash Cup Finals. Kyousuke gets blamed by Aoi for the latter's defeat. Kyousuke feels a bit worried since a fight between Aoi and Teruma erupted all too soon. He briefly watches Teruma demolishing the scale model of Daiba and sarcastically remarked about Aoi being a kid. The Scorpion Unit Leader arrives to inform Kyousuke about a suspicious individual inside the monorail. Kyousuke sets off by helicopter to eliminate the said individual who t urns out to be Kodoh Kuraki whose unexpectedly all there by himself. Kyousuke sees Kodoh dual wielding while fending off for his life against the Scorpion Unit. Kyousuke found this as the perfect opportunity to test his mettle against another dual wielder. Kyousuke orders the pilot to fly on Kodoh's direction and rains down shots from Omega Bahamut into the monorail in hopes to finally rid off the company's number one eyesore. However, Kodoh survives the attack and climbs up the monorail. Kodoh returns fire and destroys the window and tail of the helicopter using Eclipse Dragon. Kyousuke's helicopter crashes into the sea or in Kodoh's terms "falls down beautifully." Kyousuke's past is revealed in Episode 45. During a company meeting, Kyousuke smooth talks a group of doubtful investors into agreeing about the Doomsday weapon that the Saionji Konzern has created. When Kyousuke's men reported that the traitorous Kodoh Kuraki has been sighted near the Saionji Building; Kyousuke briefly loses his cool and takes it upon himself to rid off of Kodoh. This is when it became more apparent to Aoi Saionji that Kyousuke is plotting a grander scheme behind everyone's backs. Aoi then knew that in reality, Kyousuke is trying to get his vengeance on the Saionji Konzern for bringing about the death of his father. Kyousuke had a bit of argument with Aoi until the former left with his subordinate by the elevator. Therein, Kyousuke recollects his father's last moment in the fierce blizzard. Kyousuke's father spoke about losing a fight and being thrown away like trash by the Saionji Konzern. His father also bid him never to trust in anyone. The man soon passed away due to hypothermia. Kyousuke visits his father's grave and digs up the man's bandages as a memento. Therein, Kyousuke also buries his past and swore it upon himself that he will become the world's greatest B-Der and will conquer the world as well even if it means, as a precursor to join the ones that perpetrated the death of his father. After his recollection of the past, Kyousuke orders his subordinates to eliminate not only Hitto and his friends but also Aoi Saionji himself, if ever the kid goes too much into the way of his plans. While Hitto and his friends are being gunned down by the Scorpion Unit, Kyousuke arrives by a helicopter to scold the said unit. He takes out his Ultimate Bahamut and rains down several triple shots on Hitto and his friends but his shots were deflected by Kodoh who came in deus ex machina. Kyousuke became infuriated with Kodoh's lecture regarding beauty. The two's argument eventually resulted into a gunchase battle all the way to the harbor. At the harbor; Kyousuke was interrogated by Kodoh about why he was helping the Saionji Konzern. Kyousuke responds with a sarcastic and maniacal laughter which infuriated Kodoh. Kodoh unleashes a powerful shot from the Eclipse Dragon which Kyousuke counter-attacked with the Ultimate Bahamut. It resulted in a powerful explosion that knocked both of them into the open sea. In Episode 46, Kyousuke is seen with the President reminding the man about the success of the Vampire Unit's attack in the World Crash Cup Finals. Aoi insults Kyousuke about Hitto and friends' constant survival against every effort to eradicate them. Kyousuke sends out the Vampire Unit as a response. When Agent Number Eight arrives, Kyousuke silently and furiously reiterated about eliminating Aoi. Kyousuke along with the president witnessed the Seven Legendary B-Ders being completed in Episode 47. Sensing the threat's unified strength and the fear of the president who defiantly believes in Kyousuke and everyone in the Saionji Konzern; Kyousuke orders Sabu Nishijima to set up all sorts of dangerous trips to rid off of the Seven. In Episode 48, Hitto and friends arrived to the President's Office in the Saionji Headquarters but all that they see is Kyousuke maniacally laughing in the president's seat with the Trapmaster by his side. When Hitto confronts him about the secret factory and the war weapons, Kyousuke told them that it will all be too late when they arrive there. Hitto and friends leave for that secret place and Kyousuke had a stand-off against Kodoh once again. It's Kyousuke's Omega Bahamut against Kodoh's Eclipse Dragon. He plays with Kodoh for a while in order to buy time for Professor Trigger to finish the launch of the fortified war weapon. Once the preparations are done, Kyousuke ordered Saionji Building to be blown to smithereens to finally destroy the Seven Legendary B-Ders. He leaves by a helicopter, leaving Sabu to die along with half of Saionji's adversaries. In Episode 49, Kyousuke assured that the Seven Legendary B-Ders had been rid off even though it costed them the Saionji main building. After the war weapons' successful attack on the JBA Headquarters; Kyousuke betrays the Saionji family and declared himself as the new president of the Saionji Konzern. Knowing that the attack on JBA has to be blamed by the Law on somebody, Kyousuke had the Saionji family arrested and then eliminated. As the new president, Kyousuke proceeds to carry out the first step of his plan to conquer the world. Kyousuke witnesses the survival of Hitto, Konta, Nana and Kodoh; infuriating him and having him personally take matters into his own hands. Konta dies shortly and Kyousuke is left with the last three eyesores to his plans. He goes to the Bridge to personally eliminate the remaining eyesores. Kyousuke had his final stand-off against Kodoh - Omega Bahamut against Eclipse Dragon one last time. Kyousuke's helicopter, however, crashed into the sea after that one powerful final blast from Kodoh's Eclipse Dragon. The Last Testament of Saionji Konzern At the beginning of the final episode; Kyousuke was presumed dead by the scientists in the Secret Factory. However, in reality, he survived and talks off Agent Number Seven whose already aspiring to take his place. At that time Professor Trigger had also completed the blueprint of the Ultimate War Weapon. With Saionji Konzern's money and the blueprint, Kyousuke takes his final steps to world conquest. In the battlefield outside of the secret factory Kyousuke confronts Hitto, Nana and the Six other Legendary B-Ders as the final testament of Saionji Konzern. In Kyousuke's side of the battle, he has all the heavy artillery but the Seven managed to use their combined powers to stall him off until Professor Tamaga cuts off the main power from the War Weapons. The secret factory then begins to count down to explosion. Kyousuke got further infuriated when Kodoh uses his Eclipse Dragon to destroy the helicopter carrying Saionji Konzern's money and the Ultimate Weapon's Blueprint which then ended Kyousuke's plans for world domination. The Seven Legendary B-Ders combined their powers to destroy the heavy artillery behind Kyousuke, causing him to be blown off in the ensuring explosion. However, he survived and angered more than ever before. He snaps when Hitto tells him to change his ways before it's too late and decided to take out his anger on the boy by challenging him one on one. The final battle of Kyousuke against Hitto is the series' last Crash Tower-based battle while the secret factory is counting down to it's last. Kyousuke and Hitto compete to destroy the Symbol of Saionji standing atop the secret factory. Kyousuke takes the black ball and attacks it with the brute force of his Omega Bahamut. When Hitto successfully takes out the red ball, Kyousuke shoots Hitto's platform and the boy falls down. The boy, however, clung on to a broken rail and takes the challenge for himself. The secret factory explodes to smithereens and Kyousuke dies with it. In the ephemeral vision of Hitto being awakened by his father; Kyousuke approaches them and comments that Hitto is very lucky to have a father who would not have him take the path of vengeance. Kyousuke promises that he will return to fight Hitto once again someday and walks into the light. Battle Record Kyousuke fought 9 battles and lost nearly all of them. Most of the battles that Kyousuke fought are against Kodoh Kuraki which involves real gun-fight and gun-chase deathmatches rather than actual B-Daman challenges. Kyousuke fought only one B-Daman challenge and that is against Hitto Tamaga in the final episode. Quotes *''"Shut your trap. Let the president make the decisions himself and all you have to do is to report."'' '''(to Agent Number Seven, Episode 32) *''"They will just get in our way so they're nothing but trash. It's their fate to disappear."'' (to Kurando, Episode 33) *''"When all is said and done, go kill that Ikki Kida. After we're done with this island, he will be worthless by then." (to Tsuyoshi, Episode 38)' *"It's rare for me to tell anyone the truth but it's my gift for you before you all die!"'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 39) *''"History's Greatest B-Daman: Omega Bahamut. You should all be grateful for being its first victim!" (to Hitto and friends, Episode 39)' *"Dark Lizard had been eradicated and its Four Kings, checkmate. On what ground can you stand now?"'' (to Kodoh, Episode 41) *''"Hmph! Let them have all the fun for now. We have already made full preparations to blow up the competition. If we can destroy this grand tournament being held by the JBA, they will definitely lose their authority. Mr. President, the show that you have been anticipating is just about to begin. Please sit back and relax." (to Kurando, Episode 43)' *"The Omega Bahamut is still in experimental phase. How can I give you an unfinished B-Daman? Besides that, a better B-Daman is about to be finished by Professor Trigger so you just have to wait for it. In the meantime, why don't you participate in the B1 Crash Cup?"'' (to Aoi, Episode 43) *''"Let Aoi win this tournament. If he wins, that little brat will be satisfied." ''(to Sabu, Episode 43) *''"Aoi. I never thought that someone so egoistic like you would be so pathetic."'' (to Aoi, Episode 43) *''"Alpha Bahamut, it's another companion of mine."'' (to Hitto, Episode 43) *''"Nevermind. Come here if you dare! If they dare to come, don't blame us for the cruel methods of dispatching our enemies!" (to Hitto and friends, Episode 44)' *"Hmph! That's so boring. No matter how much he brags, he is still just a kid."' ''(to Agent 7, Episode 44)' *''"Interesting...we both use two B-Daman so let us see who does it better."'' (Episode 44) *''"Destroy the JBA and let the Saionji Konzern rule the world are both my dreams." (to Aoi, Episode 45)' *"You are still just a kid. Please don't think of such twisted things at your tender age. You might get scolded by the President."'' (to Aoi, Episode 45) *''"After that, I buried my memories and swore to myself...I will become the world's greatest B-Der furthermore, I want to rule the world." ''Younger Kyousuke (Episode 45) *''"Number Eight. Although Aoi is just a child, he's one with a twisted mind. A good kid must not be like that. A bad sprout must be plucked off as soon as possible. If not, it will certainly ruin his future."'' (to Agent 8, Episode 45) *''"Anyone whose trying to get into my way of achieving my dream...I don't care who they are. I will destroy them!" ''(thoughts, Episode 45) *''"My Ultimate Bahamut has roared out its rage! Any eyesore that stands on its way will be razed as it roars!"'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 45) *''"*laughs* Enough! In battle, the only thing that matters is either a Victory or a Loss! Don't brag in front of me! If you have the guts, come on and fight!!"'' (to Kodoh, Episode 45) *''"They are just a bunch of brats. Please don't mind them, Mr. President. There is absolutely nothing that you should worry about."'' (to Kurando, Episode 46) *''"Go and say whatever you want, Legendary B-Der! You will all be burnt to a crisp along with this building!"'' (to Kodoh, Episode 48) *''"This building is now useless. I can kill you guys and also raze this building to the ground at the same time. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" (to Kodoh, Episode 48)' *"You have known way too much! Just die along with the trap that you made yourself. I have especially arranged this for you!" (to Sabu, Episode 48)' *"I knew that even if you don't say it. From now on, I'm going to do things my own way. These will all belong to me." ''(to Kurando, Episode 49) *''"Destroying the building in the city, producing destructive weapons of mass destruction and selling it out... are all crimes. Kurando Saionji! I want you to shoulder it yourself."'' (to Kurando, Episode 49) *''"Vengeance? My purpose here is not just simply to avenge my past. I will not be a miserable loser dog like my father was, for I will conquer the world using B-Daman!"'' (to Aoi, Episode 49) *''"Such a pity, Number Seven. Your sweet dreams for conquest ends here." (to Agent Number Seven, Episode 50)' *"So this is the power of the awakened Legendary B-Daman which the Saionji has been fearing all this time? Indeed, it's a force to be reckoned with! Interesting! I must use it as the model for my next war weapon invention!" ''(thoughts, Episode 50) *''"You...HITTO TAMAGA! My dreams...you ruined them!"' ''(to Hitto, Episode 50)' *''"To conquer the world with B-Daman...ever since I got my B-Daman, I had been obsessed with that dream!"'' (to Hitto, Episode 50) *''"Hahahahaha! FOOLISH BRAT! A kid like you has absolutely no right to deny my way of life!"'' (to Hitto, Episode 50) *''"A father? What a great man. Send my regards to Hitto that the next time we meet, I will beat him for sure. Hahahahahahaha!!!"'' (parting words, Episode 50) Trivia *He is the second character in Crash B-Daman whose seen dual-wielding with the first being Kodoh Kuraki. *Kyousuke's Japanese Voice actor (Kousuke Toriumi) would return to voice Drive=Garuburn, the main protagonist of Cross Fight B-Daman eS. *The characters in his surname (荒崎 Arasaki) means "the coast laid to waste" which goes very well with his destructive nature. On the other hand, his given name could mean "big assistance" so altogether his name means "big assistance in laying the coast to waste" which pretty much describes his role in the series. *Kyousuke mainly uses light orange-colored marbles just like Yamato Daiwa for both his Bahamut B-Daman and in all the attached Synchro Weapons. *Kyousuke notably wears the same type of green studs as Mie Daiwa but his' is noticeably smaller. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Crash B-Daman (manga) Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists